Wind and Rock
by Chungdoo
Summary: When Toph and Aang are left alone, they admit their feelings for each other! WARNING: Lemon!


Wind and Rock

Wind and Rock

By Chungdoo

Aang was confused, here he was sitting next to the earth-bending girl he loved and he did not know how to tell her his feelings. And Toph had been really nice to him lately and he felt he should tell her. After all it was just Toph and he since Katara and Sokka had gone to town for the rest of the night to visit an old friend. Aang had insisted on staying with Toph.

"Anything wrong twinkle toes?" she asked from her position next to him.

"No" Aang responded.

"Well then, I'm going to bed, goodnight." Toph said getting up and headed back to camp.

'I can't let her get away, this will most likely be the only chance I get to tell her my feelings!' Aang said to himself, he quickly got up and ran towards her.

What Aang didn't see was that when Toph felt Aang run towards her, she stopped and waited for him to approach. So he gasped in surprise when he ran into her and both fell to the ground, Toph landing on the ground first and Aang landing on top of her.

"What's wrong with you!!" Toph yelled, but she did not move.

"Toph I have to tell you something!" Aang said looking at her beautiful face.

"What is i..." She was stopped cold when Aang pressed his lips to hers, shocking her.

Aang put all his feelings into that kiss, all the passion and love he had, he had to let her know he loved her. And he pleaded that she loved him back.

When he broke the kiss he spoke in a more determined voice.

"Toph, I love you!" Aang said kissing her again.

Aang held his breath as he waited for her to kiss back, or push him away. Or anything! Aang really hoped it was the first one though. His heart skipped a beat when Toph started to kiss him back. She did not stop there; she quickly began to unbutton his shirt and pants. Aang immediately pulled back.

"TOPH!" he yelled as she just managed by take off his pants.

"Aang I love you, I need you, please!!" Toph pleaded, using that voice that she used when she wanted something from her parents. It was so sweet that Aang could not refuse her, not to mention that he wanted her too.

While Toph began to stroke his now rock hard member, Aang made quick work of her shirt. Instead of unbuttoning it like he probably should have, Aang ripped it off, revealing her in her true glory. As Aang took in his love he was filled with a desire that he could not explain and soon he found his hands running through her breasts, shocked by how soft they were and how much pleasure she got when he squeezed them. He slowly lowered his mouth down and took her right breast in his mouth. He ran his tongue over the erect nipple and smiled at when she gasped. After giving the left breast the same attention Aang began kissing his way down to her opening where he ran his tongue over it lightly.

He gasped as Toph wrapped her legs around his next, allowing easy access to her opening, he was going to slowly insert his tongue into her flower but was surprised when Toph used her legs to push his face into her flower, causing his tongue to fly out of his mouth and into a hot, wet tunnel and felt his tongue gather juices. As he tried the juice Aang almost gasped at the taste, it was sweet like his love and diffidently intoxicating. Aang quickly began licking all over her flower, getting all the juices into his mouth and swallowed quickly. When he ran his tongue over her folds his tongue made contact with a small organ connected to one of the folds, when he gently ran his tongue over it he jumped when Toph cried out in pleasure.

"A.. HHHHH A.. ANG, F.. FEEL'S SOOOO GOOOD!!" he heard her scream.

He took in the organ and explored it with his tongue, not missing an inch. After he finished his inspection he felt the nodule tighten and before he realized it, his mouth was filled with her sweetness, almost to the point of overflowing, realizing he hit the jackpot he quickly swallowed the load and before he knew what was happening another load was shot into his mouth, not even seconds after he had swallowed the first. He watched as Toph arched her back and screamed, once again his mouth was filled with her juices, but he had not yet swallowed the other load so some escaped his mouth. After swallowing the intoxicating load again he found he loved the juice and decided to get as much out of her as he could. He quickly continued to suck on her clit as hard as he could and not even a minute after he started she rewarded him with yet another explosion. After finishing the rest and another load for the road Aang pulled out of her flower, allowing her some much-needed breath.

Aang felt so good that he was making his love feel this good, he loved how she had shouted his name the last few times her juices were released. It was he who got to have her, who she loved.

Aang was propelled from his thoughts when he felt a pair for lips surround his member and a moist tongue begin to stroke it. It took Toph exactly 30 seconds before he exploded inside her mouth, filling her with his seed. He gasped when she released his manhood and slowly swallowed his load, like she was savoring the taste and then when she finished she licked her lips and moved her lips slowly back down to his member, all the while licking her lips and looking intensely at it. Aang found this incredibly sexy and this reaction made his rock hard member even harder. Aang wasted no time in exploding in her mouth again, and again, and again it felt as if she were trying to fill her entire body up with his seed as if she could not get enough of it, but Aang knew the feeling, it was the same feeling he had when he tasted her.

Aang stopped thinking when he felt Toph suck on his member again.

"Again?' he asked shocked.

Toph just looked up at him with his member still in her mouth and nodded, this time sucking as hard as she could, this sent him completely over the top and he released a load much bigger than the others, he knew this because Toph's eyes widened as she gulped down his seed and found that it was still squirting his love seed all over her mouth, hitting her teeth and tongue. When he finally started to soften he was shocked when Toph shook her head.

"Not yet my love" she said sweetly and push him to the ground. Toph slowly descended upon him and soon he found his dick slowly entering her wet tunnel. He noticed that she had her eyes shut and a small tear escaped her eye. He quickly kissed it away and watched as she stopped for a second and then continued until his member was entirely inside her. Aang loved the feeling of her boobs pressing against his skin, and how warm her body was.

"Are you ok Toph?" Aang asked concerned.

He sighed as she nodded and started to move her hips, allowing him deeper into her depths. She then slowly began to move up and his dick began to slide out, she than slowly moved back down. With a few slow thrusts he could see that Toph had become used to him. She began to quickly move up and down, soon her movements became intense and he had to wince from the speed she was going, it was really fast and he felt it was his turn. He waited until Toph came up and quickly flipped their positions, keeping his dick to the point where it was almost out of her flower. He quickly began thrusting in and out of her as fast as he could, loving the feel; Toph quickly recovered and began moving her hips in union with his. He could feel that Toph was about come and he knew he was also, so with one final thrust Aang got as far as he could in her and felt her walls tighten around his member and the two shared their first orgasm, Aang shot his seed into her and Toph arched his back and let out a scream of passion so intense Aang had to cover his ears.

"Aang I love you!!' she shouted as she came again, he didn't. He was completely worn out but that did not stop him from coming one more time for her. He continued thrusting until he felt her walls tighten again and released his load again, getting another passion filled scream from her. After he was done he began to move out of her and felt her come one more time before he pulled out. He saw that his member was covered in their juices and smiled. He gave her tunnel one more lick before he collapsed next to her. Both shaking from the aftershock of their intense orgasms.

"Toph I really love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah I do twinkle-toes." Toph responded smiling, her voice hoarse.

"I'll always be your twinkle-toes." He said kissing her.

The End


End file.
